Deliverance
by Slytherinchickk
Summary: Harry's a squib, but still the Chosen One. The wizarding world still needs his help to defeat Voldemort. What will he do?


_**A/N: I'm not sure about this story.. I know what's going to happen. Just not exactly sure its good story material. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!(:**_

**_Reviews would be lovely(:_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may relate to the movie, and or the books. **

* * *

Harry paced in his study, trying to get rid of the annoying headache that suddenly flared up only moments ago. He'd been filling out the divorce papers only minutes before. And now he wasn't able to look at the paper on his desk. It wasn't because he didn't really want the divorce. He really didn't understand it. The scar on his forehead began to burn, and it had never done so before. He clutched his hand to his head, and attempted to pull his hair out. Hoping more pain would dull the scar.

A loud crack, brought Harry's attention around to his office door. He could have sworn he'd heard it come from that direction. He swiftly raced to the door and pulled it. Half way open, there was another crack and Harry glimpsed at the figure of a man before it was gone. Surely he was seeing things. What was he going to do?

He slammed the door shut and returned to his desk, signed the papers, and made a quick deal out of getting in his suburban to take it to the post office. He'd been raised to not believe in the imaginary, by the Dursleys. So what ever he had thought he had seen in his study, was not real. He did not see a man vanish before his very eyes. He did not hear that, _'Crack!'. _He heard it again. He slammed on the breaks and turned to his passenger seat. No one was there. He looked around to the back seat and nothing was there. He pushed his foot down on the gas and the car crept slowly forward on the road.

He made it to the post office, but before he got out, he thought he heard something move. "Ronald, this is not the rime for that!" A woman's voice sounded from thin air.

"I'm not trying to, get off me!" A man responded. Harry heard a bit of shuffling around, he spun and faced the back seat.

"Hello?" he called out to unknown. "Is anybody there?"

"Harry!" the voice's said in unison, making him jump. "Let us out of this contraption, will you?" the man said. Harry, reluctantly, got out and rounded the car to the trunk. He lifted the trunk lid slowly but it was pushed open, when two people leapt out. Dusting themselves off, they looked to Harry. The woman had bushy brown hair and her light skin glowed around her brown eyes. The man, on the other hand, had long red hair and his eyes glowed a vibrant blue beneath it. They were both tall in height. And Harry wouldn't have guessed them any younger than himself at twenty four years of age. What Harry couldn't understand was how and why they would be in the trunk of his car.

The woman stuck out her right hand. "Hermione Granger," she said. Harry hesitated before shaking her hand. "It's such an honor to meet you." The man shook his hand also, but gave no sign of who he was. And neither of them said why they were there. But they made a noisy deal out of getting into the back seat of his car. Harry mailed the divorce papers, and climbed reluctantly back into the driver's seat of his car.

Once back to his house, he led the still unknown visitors into the kitchen, where they all sat down. "Draco was supposed to come and meet you, but he chickened out," The red head started.

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll meet him soon enough," Hermione spoke up. "It's a nice place, you have."

Harry said nothing further to that subject. "Who are you?" he, though, asked. "And why are you here?"

"Because you're a wizard, Harry," red said, leaning back in his chair. "Well, you should have been. But you have to save the Wizarding world anyway. Had you been a wizard, though, we would have been your best friends. A seer told us so."

"A what?"

"A seer. It's a-"

"No time to explain, Ronald," Hermione intervened. "We have to take Harry to see the Order." Hermione poured her cup of tea down the sink drain. "You'll get to meet your godfather, Harry."

Harry was taken aback. A wizard? Godfather? But the Dursleys had told him they were his only family. It was a lot to understand in such a short amount of time. The red head and Hermione pulled Harry's befuddled self out of his chair. "Ready, Harry?" Hermione asked. They both latched onto his arms.

"Oh, by the way, Harry. I'm Ron," the red head said, just before Harry felt an oddly familiar pulling sensation behind his naval. He had no idea where they were going or what they were doing. And no idea when it would stop.


End file.
